Chance Hope McCarthy
by Horlo246
Summary: Emmett is divorced with a son, and Bella owns a thrift shop. Who knew a little boy buying a stuffed animal can bring two people together? ONESHOT


**So… well this is awkward… I disappear for another 2 months and instead of showing back up with a new chapter of one of the stories I have going on, I have a new one-shot. You guys will have to deal; one of my Kellan Lutz obsessed friends sent this adorable picture to me and I couldn't get over it (his dimples are so cute!) and it inspired me to write this short one-shot. It's all-human and pretty much OOC for everyone involved.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything, just taking advantage of the whole fair use thing and twisting Stefanie Meyer's characters to my liking.**

* * *

><p>I watched as the little boy walked around looking at the stuffed animals in my thrift store, Bella's, he was probably no older than 7 years old. Seeing him nod towards a short pixie-woman who I can only assume is his mother, I went back to reorganizing all the dusty old books a nice old lady, who was a frequent costumer of mine, had donated.<p>

When his mom wasn't paying attention I noticed the little boy walk up to me with one of the medium sized stuffed dogs clutched safely in his arms.

"Hi ma'am, my name is Jacob. How much this is?" He asked, holding out the dog at arm's length, sounding much older than he looked, and definitely much more polite than other kids his age.

"This particular dog is twenty dollars." I replied, watching his face fall. "What's wrong?" He looked up at me.

"I wanted to give this to my daddy for his birthday, it's in two days, but I only have five dollars." He said, clearly upset he didn't have enough money for what he thought was the perfect present.

"Well what about your mommy?" I asked, curious.

"Daddy says she went on a vacation, he doesn't know when she's coming back." He replied, looking confused. So the woman he nodded at isn't his mother, and it sounded to me like his parents had recently gotten a divorce; it was the same line my mom gave me when her and my dad split up. I smiled at him.

"I'll tell you what Jacob, just for you this puppy is exactly five dollars." His entire face lit up as if I just told him Santa was coming early this year, and it made my whole day better knowing I had made him so happy.

"Really?" I just nodded. I took him up to the counter and watched as he dug out a handful of coins and a few crumpled dollar bills and laid them on the counter, counting the money, he only had four dollars and seventy-nine cents, but I took it anyways.

"Would you like this in a bag?" He shook his head.

"It's going to be a surprise, and my daddy will see the bag and figure it out." I nodded and helped him stuff it into his backpack. He walked out with the woman with the biggest smile I had ever seen on anyone's face while showing off the cutest set of dimples I have ever seen.

A week passed with nothing out of the ordinary, and every time I thought of the little boy who gave everything he had to buy his dad a present I smiled. Just as I was about to close up for the day, an extremely large man came in, looking around.

He had to be at least 6'6" and was built like a linebacker, in his hand was a plastic bag and I could barely make out the shape of what looked like a stuffed animal in it. Spotting me, he walked over; pulling out the stuffed animal I had given Jacob last week.

"Hey, my son said he bought this here last week. He only had a little more than four dollars and this is obviously worth more…" He trailed off, not knowing what else to say.

"Yes Jacob, I remember him, he was incredibly sweet and very polite. He bought it fair and square, and I can only assume you're his father?" He smiled when I complimented his son, and I realized where Jacob had gotten his adorable dimples.

"This had to have been worth more than what he gave you, and thank you." He reasoned.

"It was, but what he gave me was enough." He looked at me in confusion, so I elaborated. "He gave me everything he had to buy something for someone else, and that's more than enough for me. Oh, and happy late birthday." I said, smiling at him. Amazed that I was able to speak so calmly to him when inside I was a puddle of goo.

"At least let me do something to make it up to you, especially now that I've prevented you from closing up. I'm Emmett by the way. Emmett McCarthy." He said flashing those dimples at me, and any composure I gathered since I saw them the first time completely disappeared.

"Well it's nice to meet you Emmett, I'm Bella Swan. As for making it up to me, you and Jacob can come over and hang out with me tomorrow, keep me company… that is if you don't already have plans." I smiled up at him again. Did I seriously just ask that? Where did all this confidence come from?

"It's a date… I mean not literally… unless you… never mind, I'll just shut up now." He stuttered as a light blush appeared. I giggled as I wrote my address down on the back of my business card.

"That's my address, and if something comes up and you guys can't make it, just give me a call." I said, grinning from ear to ear.

"Will do. Thanks again, and I should probably get out of your way now…" I just giggled lightly again and shooed him from my shop. Locking up, I made my way out to the parking and drove home, feeling lighter than I have in a long time.

The next morning I was up bright and early and the sun seemed to shine a little brighter than all the other days. Going through my morning routine, I decided now was as good as ever to call my dear older brother, Peter, and catch him up on my 'oh so eventful' life. Getting dressed in my normal Sunday attire of sweats and a tank top I got to work cleaning the house while catching up with Peter through speaker.

Before I knew it noon had come and gone and the doorbell was ringing. Thankfully I had finished my insane cleaning mission.

"Hey Bro, I'll talk to you some other time, I got to go." I spoke into the phone. Before I could hang up I heard him telling me to be safe, and to find myself a boyfriend.

Opening the door, my smile grew as I saw Emmett and Jacob standing there looking so much like father and son it hurt.

"Well come in! Welcome to my lovely abode." I exclaimed while exaggeratedly gesturing around my small home. Before I knew what was happening Jacob was hugging my legs and saying something so fast I couldn't make out what it was. Emmett just chuckled at his son's actions, picked him up and put him on his shoulders. I watched as Jacob's hands tangled themselves into Emmett's hair to hold on.

"Thank you for inviting us Bella, you have a beautiful home." Emmett said shyly.

"Well thank you for coming to keep me company." I smiled. "Have you guys had lunch yet? I was just about to make something."

As I made sandwiches for the three of us, I could feel Emmett's eyes following me, as I smiled to myself.

"Do you two have allergies I should know about?" I asked the two guys sitting behind me.

"Nope." Jacob answered for Emmett. I nodded.

When I finished the sandwiches I cut up some celery to go with it. As I set lunch on the table I noticed both Emmett and Jacob make a face at the 'green stuff', Emmett ate the celery anyways, but Jacob continued staring at it as if it would give him cooties. I just laughed.

"Do I have to eat that? It's gross." Jacob asked, whining.

"Have you tried it before?" I asked him in return. He shook his head. "Well if you just try it we can make cookies after lunch. If you don't like it you can just leave it." He nodded and tried it with some ranch. When he chewed and swallowed his face lit up and he dipped another stick into the dressing, munching away happily. Emmett was looking at me in amazement.

"So we're making cookies?" He asked, with a hint of laughter in his voice.

"Looks like it."

Fifteen minutes later I was sitting on my kitchen floor with tears streaming down my face from laughter, as Emmett looked dazed at how he too ended up looking at the ceiling. Jacob was now covered in cookie dough from the flipped over bowl and was currently sitting on the floor licking himself. All three of us were a mess.

"How did this even happen?" Emmett asked bewildered. I managed to stop laughing long enough to reply.

"I think it started when I dropped that egg because you scared me, then immediately slipped and fell in it. Then you, trying to help tripped over my legs, slipped in the same egg, and in an effort to not fall brought that bowl down. Said bowl just so happen to land on Jacob's head." I said still chuckling. Emmett just shook his head, laughter in his eyes.

"Let's clean this up and get back to those cookies."

After the most eventful day I've had for a while, I walked Emmett and Jacob to their car. Cursing time for passing so fast.

"Thank you for dinner, Miss. Bella." Jacob said sweetly up to me.

"You're very welcome Jacob." I said as Emmett strapped him into his car seat. With the door safely closed, Emmett turned back to me.

"Seriously, thank you for dinner, it was amazing." I just smiled up at him.

"It's no problem, feel free to come over anytime." I smiled again.

"I'll be sure to take you up on that." He smiled back, and opened his arms out for a hug. When I stepped into his embrace, I felt my heart skip a beat. I could feel his eyes looking at me, and it warmed me from the inside out.

"What?" I whispered up at him, afraid to break whatever spell we're under.

"I didn't think it would happen this fast." He replied. I looked up at him in question. "That I would fall again so quickly." He elaborated. I was sure I'm blushing by now.

"I didn't think I would fall at all." I whispered back. I watched in fascination as he leaned down and softly pressed his lips against mine, I melted in his arms. Much too soon he pulled away, and I had to step away. It looked like he missed having me in his arms just as much as I already missed being in his arms. I could see Jacob curiously looking at us through the car window.

"We're going on a real date soon, just us." He stated, just daring anyone to disagree. I just nodded, I completely agreed. Today was fun, and Jacob is amazing, but I wanted to get to know Emmett.

When he got into his car I couldn't help but knock on his window. Rolling it down he looked at me with question.

"Did you ever name that stuffed dog?" I asked with a cheeky smile. I laughed, a full belly laugh and nodded.

"His full name is now Chance Hope McCarthy." With that he drove away, with me waving. Before they got out of earshot I heard Jacob ask if I was going to be his new mommy, and I couldn't help but hope that I would be.

* * *

><p><strong>So that's it, the end of Chance Hope McCarthy (the story). I didn't want to add the biological mother in because frankly, it wasn't necessary, if it helps I have a whole backstory of how Jacob came about (his mother was Rosalie) and why she left, I just didn't want to add all that in, because this story was meant to be a fluffy little piece just for fun. Also because I love Emmett and Bella, and seeing as my current story staring them is on hiatus, I wrote this.<strong>

**I didn't think POV was needed, but in case you guys didn't figure it out, it's in Bella's POV.  
><strong>

**The picture that inspired me to write this fluffy little piece is this one (just take out the spaces): **

**farm4 . static . flickr . com /3223/3070949740_0ea69944aa_o . jpg  
><strong>

**Adorable is he not?**

**A huge thanks to those of you who read or reviewed, it means a lot to me to hear feedback.**

**Lots of Love, Jay. **


End file.
